


Submission

by LadyBardock



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Harems, M/M, Master/Servant, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serving in the Royal Palace was a source of constant stress for the omega slave Kili. Avoiding drunk soldiers, while fulfilling his duties was a hassle, but one day he receives an order he did not expect. Will serving the King himself bring him relief or cause more struggle and problems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“All hail the King!” The crowd was surrounding the throne, many faces full of sorrow about the death of Thorin Oakenshield, one of the greatest Kings Erebor ever had. “Long live the King!” Someone cried out.

The crowd bowed their heads in front of the young King as the long ceremony took place.

The servants were running around like crazy preparing for the coronation feast. The advisors stormed the new King with insistence, each having a different idea how to revenge the old king.

Kili had no time to deliberate about the changes and what it meant for his life. His owner changed, but his situation didn’t. He was still just an omega servant, his duty was to obey and serve his owner. He corrected the shawl on his head and rushed to get more wine to the now drinking alpha crowd.

It was slowly going a direction he did not like. The crowd was getting more and more drunk. A worry for any omega slave. Kili rushed to get more wine, trying to disappear from the crowd. He saw his supervisor kept glaring at the omegas, making sure every single one was working. All the servants hated Thomod. He was a spiteful omega, raped too many times, vengeful and mean. And he took it out on the servant omegas under him. He saw the old omega put on a smiling face in front of the palace officials, but they all knew his real face and nature.

He rushed, he had to get out, and errands were the perfect excuse. The wine cellar far away, giving him a long walk, back into the hall and back to the cellar.

“A bit too slim...” He heard an alpha mumble to his friend, and Kili rushed even quicker to get out of their sight. If his overly slim and tall figure was being analysed, that meant the alphas were becoming desperate or too drunk. The privileged alphas could use the harem, and those others... were dangerous for every single servant in the vicinity. Kili rushed out of the hall thanking Mahal again for making him unattractive. For making him slim and tall. For the darker skin, uncommon in the kingdom, and unappealing to the alphas.

“Kili!” Thomod’s voice stopped him in his steps.

“Yes Sir...” Kili lowered his head and rushed to the supervisor.

“The King has asked for dinner in his private chambers. You will not disappoint the trust I’m showing you! You’re the only omega here working diligently.” The older omega complained with spite. Kili knew the hint was true, most servants did not mind the alphas’ attention, and instead of working they were... He tried not to think of what was going on in the main hall now. The dinner turning into an orgy.

“I’m on my way!” Kili rushed to the kitchens to get the King’s dinner.

“A raise in ranks?” Bombur laughed.

“More like all the omegas are too busy fucking...” Kili hissed.

“The party went out of control again?” Bombur commented putting food on the tray.

“When the cat’s away...” Kili began, and Bombur just nodded.

“You don’t want to make the King wait.” Bombur set the last things on the tray.

Kili with ease lifted the heavy tray and rushed to the Royal wing. The guards took just one glance at the tray and let him in, opening the door.

Kili didn’t see the King, which was good. He swiftly began setting the table, placing the clean plates, glasses. And later the beautiful platters with food. With huge determination he got the table ready in express time, unaware he wasn’t alone anymore.

“What does his death mean to you?” The voice almost made Kili drop the jug with wine.

Kili managed to control his grip on the jug and with years of practise he poured the wine.

“A chapter has ended, and new one has begun.” Kili answered bowed his head. He lowered his head even more realising the King was sitting on the bed naked with just a towel around his hips.

“Will you miss him?” The young King asked again.

Kili had no idea how to reply. “I did not know him personally, but he was admired by many.” Kili skilfully hid his personal opinions.

“So his passing does not change anything in your life?” The King asked again.

“My owner changed.” Kili noticed calmly.

“That’s it?” Fili asked in a low voice.

“That’s it. Will my life be better or worse now? That is not in my own hands.” Kili was now in the most submissive position he could take, on his knees.

“One more responsibility in my hands.” Fili whispered and walked to the table just to drink the wine in one go.

He watched the omega for a while, thinking about what the change really meant for him.

“Do the omegas in the palace respect me? Are they loyal?” The question startled Kili even more.

“You’re our owner...” Kili whispered, those words were the only answer he could give.

“That doesn’t mean the same thing.” Fili noticed sadly.

Kili lowered his head even more.

“Bring breakfast at six.” The King ordered.

“As you wish my Master...” Kili kept his head low.

\------

When Kili arrived in the morning the King was already awake. He swiftly began serving the food, placing clean plates, he cleaned the table quickly and set the dirty plates on the tray.

“Do you enjoy your job?” The question again startled Kili.

“It’s my job.” Kili answered avoiding answering.

“But do you like it?” Fili insisted.

“It wasn’t my choice.” Kili admitted. “But I didn’t have skills for anything else to serve you my Master.”

“If you had the choice, what would you like to do?” Fili asked him slowly.

“I never had the choice. Dreaming about something I will never have is idle effort.” Kili replied lowering his head as low as possible.

“Dreaming is a beautiful part of life.” The King told him gently.

“Few in this world can afford to dream.” Kili found himself again on his knees. On instinct he took a submissive position.

“I want you to do that... on your next free day, just dream...” The King’s warm voice surprised Kili.

“As a slave I don’t get free days.” Kili whispered saying the truth.

“How many hours do you work every day?” The King asked surprised.

“From six till my services are needed.” Kili admitted.

Fili easily counted it meant only six or five hours of sleep.

“Do all my slaves work as hard?” He asked with some kind of worry.

“Not all...” Kili admitted in a low voice.

“Try to take it more easy...” Fili ordered him gently.

Kili kept to himself that the more easy way meant no food. Only those omega slaves who served the alphas could do so. Finding an alpha meant some protection, sometimes a bit of care. They were serving in others way so they weren’t punished.

“I want lunch at one.” The King ordered. “In the smaller dining room. I’m going to eat with a few of my advisors and I want you to serve us.”

Kili’s heart skipped a beat, an order like this... was privilege. To be asked by the King himself to serve him...

“As you wish my master...” Kili bowed.

\-------

Kili found himself serving the five people in the dining room alone, but he was faster and more efficient than most servants so he did not need any help. What he did not predict was that the King would continue the meeting during lunch. No one conducted such conversations with a slave omega servant in the room. It make Kili feel strange. As if the King actually trusted him. He stayed in the room awaiting for any sign, pouring more wine whenever their glasses were empty. Serving more food if something was gone. He didn’t really listen to what they were talking. That wasn’t his job.

“Keep up the good work.” Thomod praised him again, almost giving Kili a heart attack.

“I’m trying...” Kili nodded.

“If you ever want a better life... listen to the King, but never impose. Be there to serve him, but be invisible at the same time.” The older omega advised. “That’s your only chance.”

Kili nodded with surprise, he never expected any sincerity from this omega.

“Rest a bit, and be ready to serve him at dinner.” Thomod rushed to his other duties.

\-----

In the evening Kili rushed to the kitchens, he got another tray for the King.

“Look at him! He thinks he’s better than us!” Daim hissed seeing Kili getting ready to serve the King.

“Just you wait... One day some alpha will force his ways in between his legs...” Bilar whispered.

“Get back to work you lazy Bitches!” Thomod yelled at them.

Kili swiftly took the tray and rushed to serve the King. Sending one last thankful glare at Thomod.

When Kili arrived to the King’s chambers they were empty again. He swiftly wiped the table, and began setting it, serving the platters with food.

Fili watched the omega admiring how efficient the omega’s moves were. Not one gesture done without purpose.

“Did you have a good day?” The question surprise Kili yet again. The King had a huge talent to walk up on him.

“It was a normal day.” Kili replied swiftly trying to finish his work.

The King inhaled deeply. “I forgot what normal days are like...” He admitted.

Kili had no idea how to respond to that. He wasn’t sure the King expected any response.

“Did you have dinner?” The King’s question got Kili by surprise again. He slowly shook his head.

“Sit down and eat with me.” The order startled him again.

Kili hesitated, but if the King said so... it was an order. With huge trepidation he sat on a chair, but didn’t dare touch the luxurious dishes.

He felt the King’s eyes on him. Before he could say anything, the King pushed some food onto his plate.

With shaking hands he picked up the fork and slowly took a small bite. Only to be flooded with a wave of tastes.

“Our chef is really good.” The King’s voice was full of amusement. “Haven’t you eaten things like this before?”

Kili shook his head. “Slaves don’t eat food like this...”

“What do you eat?” Fili asked curiously.

“Oatmeal, bread, stew... soups...” Kili counted their limited diet.

“Try this...” The King pushed a platter his way.

Kili hesitantly took a tiny bit of the food. With huge curiosity, but refraining himself he tried a few bits of various dishes. Trying to be modest, not avid or obtrusive.

“I’m planning to have a bath, will you wash my back, or do you want to go to rest?” The King asked gently, giving him a choice, first time ever. Kili just sat there with wide eyes. No choice, his duty was to serve.

He rushed to the bathroom and set the water. He brought towels and soap, preparing the bath with equal efficiency as he did everything else. In swift precise moves.

When the King walked in, in slow hesitant moves Kili helped him undress.

“Don’t rush... I like to take my time and relax.” Fili whispered to him as the omega in swift but gentle moves began washing his back.

Kili hearing the gentle scolding stopped and tried to be even more gentle. Ignoring his rapidly beating heart, ignoring the beautiful muscular body. Focusing on his task. He gently rinsed the alpha’s beautiful golden hair and spread some shampoo on his hands. He was trained to be a personal servant, but he never got a job like that. Basically personal servants were beautiful to please the alphas in more ways than Kili could. But he knew what he should do.

Taking it slow, trying to reign his need for speed, he gently began massaging the King’s head, washing the beautiful hair.

“A perfect ending of a difficult day...” The King’s whisper made Kili tremble. “Thank you...” He whispered.

“It’s my duty to serve you.” Kili whispered back.

When the King got up, Kili swiftly dried him with a towel, ignoring his most intimate body parts, pretending not to notice the beautiful cock framed with golden locks. He was so unattractive, and with regret he thought he would never deserve such a beautiful alpha to claim him. For once in his life he regretted the gifts Mahal gave him, the gifts protecting him so far...

“Six in the morning... Can you ask the Chef for some egg dishes?” The King asked.

Kili swiftly nodded. “Good night My Master...” He bowed and left the King.

“Goodnight.” The answer made him happy, and he ran towards the kitchens to leave instructions for Bombur and finally to his own bed in the huge slave quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili’s new job was soon noticed by other servants and commented. He kept hearing annoying comments about how he tricked everyone. He tried not to listen, Thomod shielding him to the best of the old omega’s ability, but still he kept getting elbowed in the narrow corridors, his bed was pissed all over. Some of his clothes stolen. Thomod got him a small room, but Kili couldn’t find safety.

His new job brought him comfort. He felt useful and needed. He served the King himself, he often served at important meetings, the King showing trust. The short conversations were puzzling, the King could always walk up on him. He had huge talent asking questions Kili was never expecting. Those moments in the King’s chambers he felt safe. The King always tactful, never showing any interest in him, apart from him being just a person. When talking with him Kili didn’t feel he was a slave, he felt he was a person, and serving the King rose to a new level, it was an honour to serve him.

Kili kept dreaming, his admiration for the King was beyond what a servant should feel, and he knew it. So he hid his attraction, feeling unworthy. The King was the most beautiful alpha, and anytime Kili washed him, seeing the stunning breathtaking body, it would take huge effort to stop his hands from shacking. He loved everything about him, not only the physical side. He admired him as a person, so kind, sincere and caring. And the more he learnt about him, the more he admired him. He would die for him...

“So that’s the bitch?” The whisper startled Kili in one of the corridors.

“Don’t be gentle...” Thana, another omega slave whispered to the huge alpha. It was Dack, a strong elite soldier.

Kili dropped the washing he had in his hands and he ran as fast as possible. But not fast enough. He felt strong arms push him into the wall. He fought with all his strength, but the hits the alpha sent his way would leave bruises. But he couldn’t give in. He hit his crotch only to hear a firm.

“Leave him alone!” Thomod somehow found him.

But the alpha turned to the old omega and in one swift move hit him into the floor. Giving Kili precious time. Time to run.

Kili ran towards the guards near the royal quarter and rasped desperately. “Dack killed Thomod!”

The guards first looked startled, but eventually went into the corridor only to find Thomod dead. Kili couldn’t stop the tears fall from his eyes. The old omega protected him with his life.

“Go to your quarters.” Bofur, one of the guards told him slowly.

Kili rushed to get away as fast as possible. He knew Dack would not be punished for killing Thomod, the old omega was just a slave. But he saved him, and Kili would forever be grateful.

For days the omegas ignored him, and soon all of them had to face Gorbura. The old female omega had different ideas about how everything should run and the changes she made caused panic among the omegas. Any omega found not doing their job and fornicating would get punished. Kili knew she wanted to give him a worse, less privileged job, but after one night of sending a different omega, he was returned to the King’s chambers. He still had his single chamber, and now all the omegas created a wall of silence around him.

The second huge change in Kili’s life was connected with the King himself. The first night to walk in on the King with a beautiful harem escort omega Summina, Kili was simply stunned. The omega was stunning, beauty worth the attention of the King. She was flirting with him, acting as if she owned the chambers and the beautiful alpha. Kili chocked down the pain, just like he had to keep in the physical pain, huge bruises on his ribs, arms and face. It hurt him so much, pointed out how much he was unworthy. How much his dreams were unreal. His lips twisted with a feeling of irony, it was the King’s kind words which encouraged him to dream, but his dreams were treason.

The female omega stayed in the King’s chambers too long for Kili’s taste. Flourishing with happiness, acting horribly to the few servants coming in. Acting as if she owned the world. Kili kept his head low, did his job and ignored her, which irritated the female very much.

“Bring me some fruit...” She demanded form Kili, as he set the table for the King. He just ignored her, his orders coming from the King himself. Over the months serving him, Kili new exactly what food the King preferred, so her rumbling was unimportant. Mornings always meant eggs.

“This servant of yours won’t listen to me...” She complained as soon as the King entered, confident he would do what she wanted him to.

Kili did not even raise his head to look at him, the moment he spotted the King he was on his knees.

“He doesn’t have to.” The King’s calm composed words were a surprise both to the escort omega and to Kili. “Sit down and eat.” He ordered, and without another word began eating.

Kili without a word left the room, not noticing those words were directed towards him.

The next day the female was gone, where to Kili did not ask or care. He continued his tasks unaware the alpha was looking at the bruises on his face and neck. He did not comment or say anything, being unusually silent. Not engaging into a conversation with Kili for the first time.

When he came back in the evening, he quickly did his job.

“Wash me.” The King’s voice as always surprised him. Kili glanced at the naked figure standing in the doorway to the bathroom, feeling heat hitting him.

“Yes, Master.” He lowered his head and swiftly went to ready the bath.

“Take off your clothes...” The cold tone made Kili shiver. He looked down focusing on his shaking hands. But an order was an order. With shaking hands he gently removed the shawl he always wore covering his hair, and slowly dropped his ordinary servant robe.

“Get in...” The voice seemed sad.

Kili obeyed without question, ashamed of the sight he presented. The huge bruises on his ribs, arms and legs. His overly slim body, his disgusting darker skin, his unruly hair. He looked down ashamed feeling tears pool up in his eyes.

The gentle hands washing his back made him hiss with pain. But he stopped it immediately. He rarely had real baths, the slaves only had cold group showers. The warm water around him, was soothing. The touch was so delicate, Kili was shivering.

“Who did this?” The question startled him.

“Dack...” Kili had no idea why he gave the name of his oppressor.

“From tomorrow you’re going to be my personal servant.” The words that followed startled him. It meant moving to the servant quarters next to the King’s... It meant a rise in ranks. More duties but more privileges at the same time.

“Thank you My Master...” Kili lowered his head trying to hide the tears. Soon he was carried out of the bath, wrapped in a towel and carried to the servant bedroom. It was a small room, but comfortable and clean. Much better than his current quarters.

“Sleep safe... tomorrow one of the guards will bring your things.” The last words made Kili sob even more.

The gentle hand brushed his dark locks. “I’m sorry it took me so long to notice you were suffering...” The last words made Kili so shocked he almost forgot to breathe.

\------

The next days proved different. In the morning Bofur the friendly alpha brought him his things.

“I’m going to keep an eye on you for now.” He smiled, to the shocked Kili. “King’s orders.” He added with a grin.

When Kili got to the kitchen even Bombur was looking strangely at him.

“You just started a revolution Kid... stay low.” The older alpha told him.

“I have to perform my duties.” Kili whispered back and quickly carried the tray into the Royal wing.

Bofur guided him to the door and stayed behind them.

Kili swiftly set the breakfast on the table, poured some fresh tea and made sure everything was in order. A maid was cleaning the room, she just nodded at him and rushed out.

The King smiled seeing the table ready.

“Have you eaten?” The King asked. Kili just shook his head looking to the floor.

“Sit down with me and eat something, it’s too much for one person anyway.” The King’s gentle words made Kili look up. He saw a shy smile on his beautiful face, and deep down he knew he couldn’t look away.

“Thank you.” He whispered gently.

They ate in silence, Kili trying to refrain his appetite.

“Make sure lunch is served in the small dining room again. After lunch I’m going to need you here.” The King told him. Kili nodded with hesitation. “I’ll see you then.” The King told him before going out to training.

The next days were really calm and happy for Kili. He felt safe. The King’s attention was all he needed.

“So what did you think of today’s meeting?” The question as always took him by surprise.

“I hope the food was to your pleasing.” Kili lowered his head, not really understanding the question.

“It always is.” The King inhaled deeply. “But what did you think of the topic of the discussion?”

Kili’s hands began shaking. He had no idea what the King wanted.

“I didn’t listen in...” He replied honestly. As a slave his role was to be a silent ghost. Unobtrusive, blind and deaf.

The King gasped as if annoyed and Kili was worried he offended the King. That he did something wrong. But Fili did not comment more, he playfully brushed his fingers shaking now desperately and left the room.

\-----

Kili hated the days when the King would go to the Harem and return with an omega. Those escort omegas despised him, often snapping at him. In their eyes he was a lowly servant, so they desperately tried to execute power over him. Kili did not care about their spite, his position was now strong, as long as the King needed him to serve him, he didn’t care about the spiteful harem omegas.

Those days when they came in he brought food and left immediately. He didn’t want to see them. He didn’t want to see the King claim them. Those omegas were so fake, they pretended smiles, they pretended they wanted it. They wanted fortune, a change of fate, not the King as an alpha. They didn’t admire him for who he was, they wanted a change of position only a child would give. Greedy, unloving bitches.

He avoided looking at them or the King. He quickly did his duties, trying not to think of what the King was doing. Trying to even his breath, stop the tears and stop his hands from shaking. The pain sometimes too much to bear.

He understood the King had his needs, that’s why he had a harem. That’s why all the Kings had harems. Despite being a very nice, gentle and warm person, he was an alpha. Kili didn’t even dare think he could be anything more than just a servant. He was just a servant. He had no right to be jealous and needy. He could not offend the person he admired most by his petty wishes and needs.

Those night when he would hear the fake cries of pleasure, just a few walls shielding him from what they were doing, he cried more than any time in his life. This was the happiest time in his life and most desperate at the same time. Some of those nights he wished he was back in the omega common room on a regular bunk bed, just an ordinary servant, his biggest worry getting rapped by soldiers. Some of those nights he wished the anonymous slave omega who gave him life, did what most omegas did with unwanted newborn children. That he had gotten rid of the burden and extra mouth to feed.

Then were the good days. When the King was alone, when he would ask Kili to wash him. When he would talk as if Kili mattered. As if he was important. As if he was a person.

He couldn’t hate the King. He hated his omega father for giving him life. He hated Mahal for giving him an unappealing body. He hated fate for giving him a glimpse of a better life he could not have. He hated fate for putting him in the presence of the most lust worthy alpha in the world, and yet making him repulsive. At those time he wished he was born an alpha, so that way he could be a soldier and severe the King even better. To protect him in battle, just to be closer to him...

\------

Feeling his legs go weak, he cursed Mahal yet again for making him a weak omega. He rushed to the doctor, but the old beta did not have good news.

“You’re slowly going into heat...” Oin told him gently. “Is it your first one?” He asked gently.

Kili shook his head. “My second...” He whispered.

“You were barely thirteen when you had your first?” Oin remembered. “This means you finally matured fully.”

“What does that mean?” Kili was desperate.

“That means you’re going to have heats more often now, and they will be longer.” Oin warned him.

“Can we do something?” Kili felt a cold shiver go down his spine. A full on heat would mean not being able to work.

“I’ll give you some herbs... they will make it less painful and give you a bit more control.” Oin prepared. “You should also take these...” He put another packet on the table.

“What are these?” Kili whispered.

“Contraception.” The old doctor told him. “You’re a slave... and if someone...” He didn’t continue. “Talk with your supervisor and stay in your chamber as long as possible.”

Kili nodded with tears in his eyes. A cruel trick of nature.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili felt overwhelmed the same moment he realised his father was dead. Thorin seemed so young and so strong, indestructible. So when he fell in battle Fili felt lost. The days in between the funeral, coronation and taking the role of King, he felt nauseous all the time. He wanted to mourn his father properly, but he didn’t have time. Meeting after meeting, a huge group of advisors telling him contradictory things. Sorting out the rubbish from what he wanted for his kingdom was stressful.

He felt the strain and soon he had to make difficult decisions. He got rid of some advisors, those who tried to manipulate him. He took his time to sort out lies from the truth.

He ended the war swiftly, despite the protests from some of his advisors. He set a good deal, and felt certain what he did was right.

It took him a while to calm down. And the tall, slim, dark skinned omega, had some kind of soothing influence on him. He was calm, composed, and he was the only person in the whole palace who didn’t want anything from him. Fili was irritated when everyone demanded things from him, he felt suffocating. He was King, but they treated him as if he was some kind of charity benefactor. Without respect.

The respect oozing from the omega always soothed him. The submissiveness, swift efficient work, tact and innocence at the same time, were so refreshing, he found himself asking him to come more often. To serve him regularly. Even when the meetings were difficult, the omega never listened in. He was waiting for any gesture he was needed greedily, only to serve him with his usual energy and efficiency.

With time he found liking in the slim long fingers washing him. He enjoyed his company, the black eyes watching him with admiration and respect. He loved the respect he could feel, as if Fili was a real person, not just a crown.

When his twenty second birthday came around, a few things caught Fili’s interest.

First of all he needed an heir, which led to getting one of the royal harem omegas to join him for a few days. He picked a female omega knowing they were more fertile by definition.

Secondly, he noticed how all the omegas hated the servant he leaned to respect, and the first time his harem omega showed spite, he sent her back. Something in him demanded he protected the one person always by his side.

At the same time he noticed the bruises on his face and neck. Purple deep dark bruises. He saw the shaking hands, the head kept low, as if trying to make him not notice. As if not wanting to burden Fili with his troubles.

That day he asked him for something he never did before. Asking the omega to take off his clothes, he saw huge fear in those deer like eyes. But the omega obeyed without question.

Fili barely stopped the painful gasp on his lips seeing all the bruises and wounds on the slim omega. He saw the bruises in the shape of strong hands. He saw a huge painful bruise taking half of his back. The bruises on his ribs must have hurt like hell. As he gently washed the injured omega he was raging with so much fury...

“Who did this?” The question made the omega look down, and there was a long moment when he thought the omega would not answer at all.

“Dack...” The barely audible whisper made the hair on his arms stand up. He wanted to rush and kill the alpha for hurting this fragile precious omega.

He dried him, and carried to his room, and with all his heart he tried to assure him he was safe. But the desperate crying he heard broke his heart.

\------

The next day despite heavy injures the omega was back working. Despite the pain he must have felt from the serious injuries.

He tried to pretend everything was fine, but the state of the omega shocked him, and prevented any sleep at night. His palace was a rotten gruesome place and he was going to set things straight.

“Tell me about what happened.” He asked his old friend.

“Dack assaulted one of the servants, and the supervising omega Thomod died.” Bofur told him solemnly.

“So you mean he killed him?” Fili realised the truth.

“He crushed his skull in one blow...He can’t be punished for it according to the law...” Bofur noticed sadly.

“Like fuck he won’t...” Fili growled. “Has a new head omega been appointed?” He asked.

“I’ll take you to her.” Bofur nodded.

Fili in short words explained to the old female omega what he wanted. He set new rules and left no doubt what he wished.

“We omegas have little chance against a strong alpha...” She complained.

“I’ll handle the alphas, you handle the omegas.” He was firm.

“Yes, my master.” She lowered her head with respect.

“Gather my elite squad, and later tell them to bring all the alphas in the palace. I want them on the training grounds.” Fili ordered.

“Yes Sir!” Bofur rushed to get it all ready.

Fili waited patiently. Soon more and more alphas showed up. Some evidently drunk or hungover. He thought with disgust that he allowed it to happen, and as they were all there he was looking at his soldiers with enraged red eyes. Striking terror in many of them.

When he saw Dack he wanted to lash out, but he knew he had to address the problems first.

“Have I ever showed disrespect to any of you?” He growled at the gathered crowd. There was a wave of mumbling, but no one dared face him.

“Have I ever?” Fili raised his voice. “So why do you all continue to show disrespect to me?” His words caused a panic in the crowd. “This is my home! Not a fucking brothel! Why do you come into my home and abuse my hospitality? Are you my soldiers or are you my enemies?”

He saw shame on their faces, many people not looking at him.

“I don’t care if my father tolerated things like this! I don’t care about what was before! This is my home now and you will act with respect or I will personally see to your punishment!” Fili told them grimly. “My servants aren’t here for your pleasures, they are here to work in my palace. My harem is not your brothel, they are mine...”

“And anyone who lays a hand on my property...” Fili let his voice reach all of them. “I will personally punish him.” He slowly began walking towards Dack, the crowd stepping aside in panic.

Dack wasn’t facing him, he was looking down as if aware the King’s anger was directed towards him.

“And anyone who rapes my property, and kills my property...” Fili let the rage go wild, his voice now a raspy growl. “I will personally punish.”

“It was just an omega...” Dack’s voice was thin with panic.

“My slaves are my property! Not yours to abuse and use at your will!” Fili’s fist landed on his jaw. They all knew Fili was immensely strong, but just a few strikes were enough to bring the strong soldier down. Without a moment of doubt he pulled out one of the many knives he carried with him, and remembering the huge bruises on the omega’s body with a deep feeling of satisfaction he slit the alpha’s throat.

“Dwalin.” He called his old friend.

“Yes My King.” The older alpha knelt.

“No soldiers are to use the harem anymore. No soldiers are to use any of my slaves. Apart from the necessary guards, all the other alphas are to be quartered away from my palace.” He ordered firmly. He saw all the alphas show submissiveness, the demonstration enough to remind them why the line of Durin was the royal line.

“If any of you want any favours from me, first you have to prove your respect, loyalty and honour to me!” He told them. “Dismissed.” He walked away, eying all the alphas on his way, making sure they were not challenging his position. And no one did. All the alphas now feared him as they should.

During the next council meeting he told them his new orders. He told them about the changes. He told them about his plan. During the meeting he kept glancing at the injured omega working as diligently as ever.

Later in the evening the omega admitted that he didn’t listen to the conversation, and seemed honest in his assurances. Fili could barely stop the tender emotion he felt towards the omega. The deep need to protect him.

Soon things calmed down and he returned to the first point on his list. He needed an heir. He selected a few royal omegas, and spent some time with each, hoping to finally have a child. Someone he could take care of, protect and teach. An heir. He wondered if his favourite servant would help him out. Would he take care of a child for him? Teach some of his diligence and hard work, into a boy Fili would spoilt rotten loving him more than anything in the world. He wondered if the omega would smile at the child, pamper him and love him. And with a strange feeling in his chest Fili realised he would trust his child only to this omega. But to his disappointment none of the omegas got pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

The day Oin assured him none of them were carrying, Fili returned to his rooms, only to see a table already set and no sight of his favourite omega.

There was a strange smell lingering. Something which made Fili’s chest feel tight. With a deep worry in him he walked to the servant quarters, only to see him on his side in painful convulsions.

“Do you want me to call the doctor?” He gently asked him from the doorway. But the moment he made a step closer, he realised the problem. The smell unmistakable.

Fighting with all his instincts demanding he helped the omega, he gently sat down next to him and massaged his belly with his strong hand.

“Relax... just stay here until you feel better...” He whispered to the omega tenderly.

“I could ask the doctor for some herbs to make the pain go away...” He gently petted his long curly hair.

“I already got them...” Kili mumbled, unable to grasp just how this alpha seemed unaffected by his heat. And bitterly concluded it was the result of him being unattractive and repulsive.

Little did he know, the alpha was so worried he would hurt him, bring back the memories of the rape, that he decided not to touch him. It was utter respect and tenderness. He loved the omega.

Fili gently lifted the omega, and carried him into his posh bathroom. He prepared the bath, and gently helped him in. It was the second time he saw the omega naked. Now no more signs of abuse and the rape. His skin beautiful and untainted. Not as slim as first, but still very lean. The naked skin emitted even more of the divine scent, but Fili was strong willed. He gently washed the slim omega, admiring the beautiful hair and beautiful skin. Inhaling the delicate smell. He gently massaged his back, shoulders and neck. The smell hitting him time after time, but he remained in control. Barely.

“I’m going to protect you...” He gently assured the omega, lifting him from the bath and drying him. He wrapped a fluffy robe around him. “Do you want to be alone?” He asked gently. But Kili just shook his head, so Fili carried him towards his huge bed, and he gently laid him down.

He put some food on his plate, and brought it to the suffering omega. Feeding him tenderly.

He gently laid down next to him, placing his hand on the convulsing stomach and continue massaging him, trying to bring comfort. After a long while he felt the omega relax in the embrace, his body becoming loose. He fell asleep. Slowly he rested his head in the omega’s beautiful hair, and inhaled the scent. So beautiful, alluring and precious. And he swore he would protect him even from himself.

It was so easy to fall asleep holding him, that Fili just wished he could hold him forever. Maybe it was the scent, maybe it was the huge tenderness he felt, maybe it was the respect he felt.

He gently reached for his belly, touching him as gently as possible, massaging trying to bring comfort.

“Does it still hurt?” He asked tenderly. The omega nodded desperately. “Stay in bed today...” Fili suggested only to feel the omega squirm.

“I need to get up... I have to...” The omega whispered trying to shift away from his embrace.

“Just stay in bed today.” Fili whispered. “That’s an order.”

The omega blinked in shock.

“But I have to get breakfast...” The omega seemed desperate.

“You have to get better.” Fili gently brushed his hair. “Rest until you feel better.”

The omega was speechless. His eyes wide and desperate. Fili saw so much deep emotion in those dark orbs.

“Do you have an alpha you like? Someone who could help you?” Fili gently asked. He knew most of the palace servants had affairs with his soldiers, and if an omega asked to be rejoined with an alpha he allowed it, provided they bonded.

Kili just shook his head with tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I suggested it...” Fili tried to wipe the wave of tears. “I know what he did to you was painful...” He embraced the omega gently trying to give him safety.

Kili hid his face in the alpha’s chest, and sobbed desperately. Those words so sincere, so warm, so caring, they broke his heart. This alpha who took care of him with so much care, who controlled all his instincts, he was so admirable that Kili swore he would never burden him with the forbidden feeling in his chest. He was unworthy...

“Don’t cry please...” The King begged him. “He will never touch you again. No one will ever hurt you again.” He gently brushed his long hair. “I’m going to protect you.”

“I’m sorry...” Kili cried ashamed that his body was so weak.

“It’s not your fault...” Fili decided to lie back in bed and hold the fragile omega. He could take a few days off, just to take care of his friend. Because the omega was first and foremost a friend. Someone he cared for. And slowly he knew he couldn’t just let him suffer.

“I know the memories must be painful... but I could help you if you want me to...” Fili gently whispered to him.

Kili’s heart stopped, the breath heavy in his lungs. His whole existence reduced to the desperately throbbing cock and womb. His whole body wanted it. The alpha’s hands moved along his back sending shivers down Kili’s legs. Now twitching desperately wanting to move.

“I can’t ask for something so selfish...” He rasped feeling the alpha’s hands roam his body.

Fili gently brushed against him, letting the omega feel how much he wanted it. How much his body wanted it. “You can ask for anything...” Fili rasped into his hair, letting the smell invade his nose. “But I’m not going to force you... or hurt you in any way...”

“It hurts so much...” Kili whined desperately. He didn’t want to ask, but his body was vulnerable.

“Just relax and let me take care of you...” The alpha in Fili jumped at the chance, growling with content inhaling the smell of the omega.

Fili gently untied the robe reaching to touch the naked skin. The omega was shivering desperately, but he saw no fear in his eyes. He continued uncovering the beautiful flawless skin, and with zeal traced his chest and stomach.

When he reached for his cock, he heard a delightful moan, and on instinct he pressed his lips against his. It was such a soft motion, so delightful. The taste light and fresh. Fili licked a trail down his neck, delighted to hear the muffled sounds of pleasure coming from the omega. Encouraged by the reaction he shifted to be over the omega, pressing against him gently. He took his time, savouring every moment, finally having one chance to touch him.

He took off his clothes, only to be pushed into rage feeling the naked skin touch his.

He saw the omega stare into his now enraged eyes, and he felt the arms go around his neck. The omega was willing, absolutely no protest in him. As Fili pushed his legs apart with his knee, the omega swiftly complied pulling up his legs.

Fili stared into the black orbs and his tip breached the omega’s entrance. His moves were agonizingly slow, but he wanted to savour every second. When he was all the way in, he felt the omega buck against his hips, and a deep moan leaving his mouth. His virgin womb was soaking wet, warm and welcoming. Taking him in with ease.

His hands reached for the long legs, and in a swift move he shifted to kneel in the middle of his legs, and holding on tightly he began moving. He loved the sight the omega presented, so needy, so lustful and beautiful. With every single move, the noises he made were so arousing, Fili found himself losing control. Something that never happened to him. His body was moving desperate to claim the omega, to imprint on him. He wanted the omega to smell of his seed, so that no alpha ever would dare come close. A vision of the omega heavy with his seed was so arousing that Fili found himself unable to withhold. He leaned in kissing the omega with fiery passion, and he felt the knot forming as his seed filled the omega to the brim, and continued flowing as the knot formed and filled the omega. That’s when he felt it. The womb clenching on his cock, the omega gasped with release.

Fili stayed with him for the following three days of the heat. Not leaving his body. Claiming him as many times as he had strength to. In between sleeping with the omega in his arms, holding him tenderly, often with the knot still connecting them.

Bofur peaked in, only to withdraw immediately the single second he understood what happened. He made sure no one disturbed them, that no one came into the rooms. He himself kept dropping by trays with food.

When the heat finally ended, Fili saw the omega return to his past self. Hyperactive, submissive and distant. It felt strange, as if the biggest flow of passion in his life was unimportant. The omega was serving him with insistence, rushing to his duties.

That first night he didn’t come, and the second night Fili had to face the omega.

When dinner was set, he asked him to sit with him and eat with him.

“You can stay the night...” He gently told the omega taking in the surprise in his eyes.

Kili was shocked beyond belief. The alpha asked him to stay. After the most beautiful days on his life, feeling loved and cherished, Kili had little hope this could last. The alpha did it out of pity... It must have been some type of sympathy and compassion. Nothing personal. But now the alpha asked him tenderly.

“Please?” The alpha was very affectionate.

Kili gazed at the alpha with worry. It could either mean the alpha felt lonely, didn’t want the obtrusive harem omegas, or that he was taking pity on Kili... And Kili hated pity.

“Do you want me to stay?” Kili asked in a desperate shacking voice.

Fili had no idea how to answer, there was tension on his face. Some kind of surprise and fear.

“Yes...” Fili nodded. “But I don’t want to force you to something you don’t want. So please stay if you want... if you don’t want to... I will respect your decision.” Fili proposed as gently as possible.

Kili looked at the King he learnt to love. The most sincere person in the world. The best person in the world. His wonder and awe towards him was beyond anything. Then he was hit with one emotion, fear. He was unworthy of being with this beautiful person. He was just a lowly omega slave, born from an omega slave. Being the King’s omega... even if not bonded or mated... It was an impossible dream. His dream now was just to be close to him. Support him, serve him. 

“Since you’re asking, yes I’d like to stay.” Kili couldn’t believe the hollow whisper was his, but the joy in the King’s eyes said it all. Soon he was lifted and with great ease he was carried to bed. Just to be in the strong arms he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

His alpha. The King was now his alpha in very possible aspect. They spent nights with each other, and during the day Kili insisted he had to serve him. Showing just how much he meant to him. Showing just how much he was devoted. The King deserved everything Kili could give, so with even more effort he rushed to predict every need or wish.

Fili sought him out many times at night and day, his smile a light in Kili’s life. Every time he had the omega he felt happy. He knew the omega wanted him, not his money, not his position, but him. He was always wet and desperate to get him. He was always eager to get more. The first time the omega reached for him, Fili felt lifted over the moon. The omega beautiful and stunning.

“I keep wondering...” Fili told him gently one night.

“Yes My master?” The omega’s eyes were on his face.

“What’s your name?” The question surprised Kili. He was slowly getting used to the idea that the alpha’s questions always managed to surprise him.

“Kili.” He whispered.

“I’d like you to call me my birth name when we’re together...” Fili gently pleaded.

“It’s not proper...” Kili lowered his head with submission.

“It’s my wish...” Fili inhaled deeply trying not to sound annoyed. There were moments when he wanted more from the omega, but he feared pushing him. “Call me my name... please?” Fili kissed him tenderly.

“Kiss me again... please...” The omega’s voice was raspy.

“Call me my name...” The alpha begged.

“Kiss me again Fili.” The omega finally said it, and was rewarded with deep thrilling kisses.

\------

When Fili faced his advisors about mating his servant, he met great criticism. Even Balin, his former teacher, said it was unwise, and that his union should be political.

“You cannot claim an unimportant slave omega as your mate.” Balin was grim. “Fuck him all you want... be happy... But you should marry to assure the lineage. Have children with someone of blue blood. Even if from the harem.”

“I don’t want anyone else...” The firm view, made the advisors panic. This was the worst news possible.

\------

Kili was feeling ill for days. His stomach unsettled, sudden nausea hitting him day or night. Finally he dragged himself to the doctor.

“Come dear boy, let’s take a closer look.” The doctor showed him to an uncomfortable gynaecological chair.

“I don’t want to...” Kili whined, but the doctor soon got him to sit.

The examination was short, and with a smile the doctor looked at him. “Dear Kili, you’re going to be a father... if my calculations are correct in six months.” Oin smiled to the omega. “Congratulations...”

Kili feared questions about the father of the child, he was aware he was expected to take the contraception herbs, but... he loved the King so much, he desperately wanted to have a piece of him.

\------

It didn’t take long for Fili to notice that Kili was pale and looked ill. He seemed tired and drained of life. His usual energy reduced, but still present. It took a long observation to notice that in fact Kili was taking breaks during the day.

“Are you feeling okay?” Fili asked with great worry. He saw a taint of panic in Kili’s eyes, and he desperately didn’t want him to be scared of anything.

“I’m just a bit tired...” Kili looked down, taking a submissive position.

“Take it easy... until you feel better.” Fili gently petted his hair.

Kili inhaled and finally rested a bit, but Fili could still feel some kind of pressure in him.

“Is someone picking on you?” Fili asked gently.

Kili quickly assured him that no, now the supervisor was keeping everyone in line.

“You know I would protect you?” Fili assured him. At time he felt that Kili was too shy to ask. So he tried to predict any wish.

“Thank you...” Kili snuggled against his side.

The next few days Fili dedicated a lot of time to Kili. He sought out presents he thought Kili would like. But Kili just stared at the fancy dresses and with shaking hands traced the elegant fabric. As if with disbelief. Soon the dresses were hidden in the depths of the wardrobe, but Fili never saw him wear any of them. He continued wearing his ordinary dark servant clothes.

The omega seemed to value more time with him than any present, but Fili wanted him to feel confident and strong. It felt so good to know the omega wanted him for who he was, not for the title he had. With every passing week he kept realising just how devoted Kili was. It was as if serving Fili was the only goal in his life. His whole energy and being focused on Fili’s needs and desires.

At night Fili was always vary of the omega’s needs, always listening in to what he liked and what he didn’t. Otherwise the omega would rarely say what he wanted. It was just a bit straining, the constant alert and watching out.

After three weeks the omega seemed better, but he kept sleeping in late. Fili had no reservations in getting up himself and leaving the sleeping omega resting, which irritated the omega. Fili had never seen Kili so mad, it was as if some kind of betrayal was between them. The omega insisted on continuing his duties, while in Fili’s head the omega was no more and no less but the royal consort. He was so insistent on continuing his work that Fili on one hand admired him but on the other he wanted Kili to relax. He wanted Kili to feel important and confident. But the omega was so far from confident...

One night as they were snuggling in bed, his hand ventured along the omega’s body. Only to stop. All his instincts kicked in, in a way Fili never felt before. He thought the change of scent... was simply them bonding in a way. That it was the result of him covering the omega with his seed all the time. But it wasn’t... The slight bulge, the scent... It all suddenly added up. And the alpha in him awoke in an unprecedented way. So strongly it shook Fili’s reality. The omega was now his only focus. Anyone even laying a finger on him or saying something mean... would be dead. He wanted the omega safe, even if it meant locking him in and guard him day and night.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fili growled when he felt the omega stir and finally wake up. Way later than normal.

And he got a reaction he wasn’t expecting. A violent sea of tears, sobs shacking his slim frame. The omega curled into a protective ball. And then it hit him, the omega was scared. He was scared to have disappointed or displeased him. Fili gently traced his back, and moved his hand to the belly, protectively placing it.

Kili cringed hearing the alpha becoming so dominant. The voice cold and distant and he had no idea how to interpret the reaction he got. Did Fili want the child? Or did he hate his guts for becoming pregnant?

The hand on his belly prevented him for curling even more, so he tried to calm his trepidation. His breathing was too fast, he could feel himself tremble. Until he heard the alpha purr. The sound a vibrant resonation from his throat, was such a soothing sound Kili just stopped breathing. Soon he found himself in warm welcoming arms, and somehow all his doubts were out the window. The hand was still on his belly, the fingers tenderly brushing his naked skin.

“Say your mine...” The hypnotic whisper reach Kili.

“Admit that you’re only my omega...” The King begged in an alluring voice.

Kili inhaled deeply feeling a bit overwhelmed and finally whispered. “I’m your omega...”

“Say I’m your only alpha...” Fili continued eliciting what he wanted to hear. What the alpha in him needed to hear.

“Say it...” Fili nudged him, but Kili was too stunned to say anything.

Fili not getting the answer he wanted he flipped Kili to look him in the face. He saw fear in those eyes when the omega noticed his red enraged eyes.

“Say it...” The purr turned into a growl.

“You’re my alpha....” Kili made the claim in a shacking hesitant voice. The predatory smile he saw on Fili’s face made him tremble even more.

The alpha in Fili was thrilled, he leaned down swiftly and planted a strong kiss on his lips. One kiss turned into a hundred, planted along his neck and chest. Soon kissing wasn’t enough, and without even realizing Fili began nipping on his skin, leaving tiny bite marks and bruises. The omega did not seem to mind. With every bite Fili listened in to his reaction, and the stronger the bite the stronger the moans of pleasure coming from his omega’s mouth.

Fili got so worked up that he didn’t even noticed when he penetrated the omega, the natural runting against him lead to being balls deep in his omega. He could see Kili’s pupils dilated, he could hear the raspy fast breath.

“You’re mine...” Fili growled as his fangs gently pressed into the soft skin on his neck. The blood flowing slightly surprised him, but the alpha in his was screaming with joy and so was the omega. The deep thrilling sounds from his lips drove Fili crazy.

When they finally relaxed, cum stained and breathless, Kili realised what happened. The wound on his neck now licked clean, as the alpha was settling.

He shook with worry, it meant a lot of things. A firm bonding. Mating was final. He was bonded to the alpha in a way that he would never be separated from his alpha. But Fili was a King, he shouldn’t mate a slave omega... He should bond or mate someone with blue blood and royal connections.  Kili was no one. He was a slave. He glazed at the alpha with disbelief.

“You’re mine...” Fili repeated holding him tenderly, his hand was gently stroking Kili’s belly assuring the pup of his presence.

“I’m yours...” Kili rasped.

“You’re not a slave anymore so stop acting like one. That’s my only request.” Fili asked the omega tenderly. “I don’t want you to be a servant.”

“But...” Kili was hesitant and fearful.

“You’re going to have your hands full of work soon..” Fili chuckled joyfully, the alpha in him thrilled to finally have a child. “I want you to rest, and eat healthy... so our pup is healthy.”

Kili hearing to the request had to admit it, the wellbeing of the pup was very important.

Slowly he nodded with agreement, but deep inside he was worried another omega would enter his alpha’s life. As much as the alpha seemed thrilled... Kili was dead worried that being pregnant he would lose all the invaluable attention he needed.

“Stop worrying... Everything is going to be fine.” Fili assured him warmly.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon Kili had to get used to the two omegas coming in. But with ease he realised both were mated, and they were brothers.

Nori was a bit older and he already had a small child. So on Kili’s insistence he kept coming with the baby, and Kili with wide eyes listened to the omega explain how to take care of the baby properly.

Ori was completely different, more shy and timid. Soon Kili learnt that in fact the omega worked in the library as well, and apart from helping Nori with tiny Farin, he had to now come to Kili. Both omegas would often spend the day with him. Making sure he ate, helping him bathe and just talking.

Finally Kili got the courage to ask Ori the one thing he always wanted, and the shock in Ori eyes was proof he should have kept it to himself.

“You want me to teach you how to read?” Ori was puzzled as if the idea that Kili couldn’t read was simply absurd.

Kili looked down feeling self-conscious and ashamed.

“I’m sorry I know you have a lot of duties...” Kili tried to back out, feeling he asked too much.

“It’s really not a problem...” Ori gently took his hands. “I just never thought...”

Kili looked up to him and graced him with a shy smile.

But learning to read wasn’t as easy. He was desperate to hide it from Fili, hiding his books and papers. Practising in secret. Kili always felt ashamed, but few slaves were taught reading. Most were forced to work as small children, and Kili not having a caring parent was pushed to working at the age of seven. Soon Kili was ready to give up, it was just so difficult. The words not really making sense.

“Don’t give up!” Nori scolded him immediately.

“You simply have to try harder...” Nori embraced him tenderly, trying to bring him comfort. “Stop thinking of yourself as a slave.” The outspoken omega pointed out the truth. “You’re the King’s bonded mate. You’re carrying the heir to the throne and you should hold your head high.”

“But I was born a slave...” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“So was I, but I’m not sulking about it every day. My mom was a slut, she had three pups with three different alphas, and don’t think she was raped or forced...” Nori confessed. “Our oldest brother is in the army, he’s an officer now.”

“That’s great...” Kili nodded.

“We had a good life only because Dori took care of us when mom died. He raised us and gave us safety.” Nori told him. “I admire you... you grew up so strong despite not having no one...”

“You do?” Kili was puzzled.

“They say you’re the most hard working omega in the whole fucking palace! Why do you think so many omegas resented you? Because you were always so much more than they were. They knew they couldn’t just match-up...” Nori scolded him.

“I thought they hated me because the King...” Kili whispered.

“They are simply dead jealous. You were pure and honest and I’m not surprised the King chose you.” Nori hugged him. “You’re a great person, and even my annoying brat sleeps calmly in your presence.”

“He’s a very calm child.” Kili pointed out.

“Nope! The whole officer quarters joke that he’s got my loud mouth!” Nori laughed. “And that he’s as annoying as me.”

“You’re not annoying.” Kili stated.

“I am, I just like you.” Nori winked.

“You’re not jealous like all the other omegas?” Kili asked hesitantly.

“Nope... Now let’s make you look like the Royal Consort, and not the royal personal bed slave.” Nori winked at him and began roaming Kili’s wardrobe, where he hid all the presents Fili gave him.

\------

When Fili came over for lunch, he saw a sight unlike any other. He noticed Nori wink at Kili and walk out with a smug smile.

Kili was sitting on the bed nervous, in a dress. One of the many beautiful dressed he got him. And Kili looked just stunning. His hair was pinned up showing the mating marks and the marks on his neck and shoulders. The belly was slightly showing, but the dress adorned it in a beautiful way. He saw the hesitant glance at him, and it was evident his omega felt uneasy.

“You look beautiful!” Fili extended his arms, just to be nearly knocked out by the omega rushing to him. Fili’s hand immediately went to the belly, and he tenderly traced his body.

“Let’s eat lunch in the gardens.” Fili lifted the omega with ease and a huge smile. After a playful twirl with the omega holding on tightly, he set him on the floor and tenderly took his hand. The precious smile on Kili’s face was true happiness.

They walked out holding hands, just to see the court and servants stunned. But Kili did not care, the only thing he care about was his alpha and keeping him happy. The servants immediately rushed to set the table in the garden, sending strange glances at Kili.

Soon the food was served and they were joined by a few most trusted people. Balin just gazed at the omega and returned to a calm conversation with Fili. In a way the old alpha was relived the omega seemed passive and tactful.

“Thranduil repeated his proposition.” Balin whispered to Fili touching upon the delicate topic of bonding the two families.

“Ask Dain or Gimli.” Fili replied. Balin just inhaled but nodded.

\-----

“Was it that bad?” Fili asked Kili gently as they snuggled in later. He kept Kili close the whole day, taking him everywhere he went.

“Not at all...” Kili admitted. He did feel the omegas glare at him, but he knew he was safe now. The alpha watching over during the day.

“How are you feeling?” Fili gently brushed his fingers against the belly.

“I’m feeling fine...” Kili smiled as the baby moved against his father’s hand.

“I’m so happy...” Fili admitted.

“That’s the only thing I need to hear....” Kili kissed him tenderly.

\------

A few weeks later they had a visit from Thranduil and his omega son Legolas and alpha daughter Tauriel. Balin had no idea how to explain what happened to the moody man. The first two meetings left no doubt, Thranduil didn’t want to hear about another bonding proposal.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Balin greeted him with courtesy.

“No pleasure in it... I’m here to do business.” Thranduil grimaced. “I want to talk to your King. Alone.”

“That shall be arrange.” Balin bowed and left them in the comfortable room.

Soon the servants brought in lunch for the guests and Fili finally walked in. But  he came holding a very pregnant omega.

The omega sat right next to them, but didn’t say a word his eyes downcast.

“It’s been a long time Thranduil.” Fili nodded at the King.

“Too long... it seems you forgot the arrangement I made with your father.” Thranduil hissed.

“As you’ve noticed the arrangement was between you and my father.” Fili pointed out. “As King... I like to make arrangements by myself.”

Thranduil scowled.

“As much as your omega son is beautiful and dignified, I believe in bonding full of love.” Fili told him slowly. “Your son deserves an alpha who will respect him and love him for who he is. And as you’ve probably noticed I’m rather engaged and I wouldn’t be able to provide your son with the attention he needs.”

Thranduil’s face was so grim Fili glanced at his son. Legolas was pale and looking down. The alpha Tauriel was focused on Kili and especially his belly.

“I’ve never seen a male omega pregnant before.” Tauriel smiled at Kili tenderly.

Kili just blushed and looked at her with wide startled eyes.

“May I?” She reached out gently, and Kili nodded slowly. Her long slim fingers gently traced the protruding belly.

“So what do you propose?” Tauriel asked Fili seriously, seeing how her father began pouting evidently irritated.

“Legolas deserves love. So I’d like him to meet a few of my close relatives. If they please you, you may chose one of them.” Fili told Legolas gently.

“What about the political and business agreements?” Thranduil hissed.

“They stand, even without the bonding.” Fili promised. “I will not let our relations suffer due to my personal choices.”

“Very well then. Arrange the meetings, but you have to ensure his safety!” Thranduil grimaced angrily.

“I think you should go home dad. I will handle this issue from now on.” Tauriel spoke in a firm voice.

“I’ve got what I wanted, you handle the rest.” Thranduil left without saying goodbye.

“I apologise for my father, but I assume you already know he has no tact or manners.” Tauriel spoke calmly.

“I do.” Fili did not elaborate. Thranduil was a difficult political partner, but he kept his word, and Erebor needed the support of Mirkwood. Glancing at the female alpha he wondered what kind of King she will make later on.

“So these family members of yours... will they treat my brother as well as you treat your beloved omega for whom you broke the bonding pact?” Tauriel asked him slowly.

“I will not see it differently.” Fili assured her.

“Good... so we’ll stay here for some time and I’m waiting for the meetings.” She smiled. “In the mean time I would like to get to know your beautiful omega and you way better.”

Kili glanced at her surprised with the compliment.

“He doesn’t believe he’s beautiful.” Fili made her realise.

“Oh but you are!” She smiled radiantly. “Your pregnancy makes you look so cuddly... I wonder if I’ll ever see my brother like that.” She glanced at Legolas, the omega had a shy smile on his lips.

“You care for him a lot.” Kili whispered.

“He’s my only real family... Dad is... insufferable.” She grimaced.

“We can’t chose our family.” Fili admitted slowly.

“I’d love to shoot mine...” Tauriel added with a smirk.

“He’s giving you a lot of independence.” Fili said.

“He doesn’t have a choice. I’m running the army. They stopped listening to him a long time ago.” She smiled.

\-----

After seven meetings, out of the several alpha relatives, two decided to try to sway the omega to agree for a bonding. Kili and Fili, along with Tauriel carefully watched the strange courting.

“I think Dain has a better chance.” Fili told Kili with a smile.

“He’s going to pick Gimli.” Tauriel smiled. “What do you think Kili?”

“Gimli.” Kili told her lightly.

“You see!” Tauriel smiled with triumph. “So how did you two meet?” She asked all of a sudden.

Kili just looked down.

“He used to be my personal servant... and he’s just special.” Fili smiled.

“Indeed he is...” She smiled. “Too bad you bonded otherwise I’d try to seal him from you.”

“Don’t you even dare!” Fili laughed. “I’d start a war just to get him back!”

“You two are just so sweet! I hope I’ll find love like that one day.” Tauriel hugged Kili and walked back to the bickering Legolas and Gimli. They looked funny together, Legolas tall and blond, Gimli short and red.

Kili looked flushed at Fili. “You really are special...” Fili gently played with his fingers. “I can’t wait to hold our pup.” He gently traced his belly.

“Me neither...” Kili smiled shyly.

“Let’s leave them to the fighting...” Fili pulled him closer. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He gently kissed him.


End file.
